Sinclair User Issue 7
This issue was dated October 1982 and cost 60p. News News Headlines - 1 page (11) *Spectrum designers use Forth in new home micro: The Jupiter Ace *Prices are set to tumble: Quicksilva and Data-assette reduce ZX81 prices *Colour Genie launch *£100 offered to beat ZX-81: Awari by Understanding Limited. Software Scene Software Scene - 1½ pages (17-18) *Zeta software aims at schools: Graphs, Depth Charge, Zilog, Spell Invaders, Oxo-, Oxo, Oxo+, Reaction Test from Solent Software - (17) *Flights of fancy from Hewson: Pilot & Puckman from Hewson Consultants - (17) *Byte Man in the Mindseye - (17-18) *Episode 4 by Michael Orwin: Cassette Four from Michael Orwin Software - (18) *Roll over, Beethoven: Multisequencer from V. Haynet - (18) Hardware World Hardware World - 1½ pages (21-22) *Sound booster for Spectrum: Telesound 82 - (21) *Haven has 16 colours - (21) *Video inverter rests on VLA - (21) *Programmer for EPROM - (21) *Toolkit from Orme - (21-22) *Custom cases packaging - (22) *Cobra brings out interface - (22) *Expansion for Spectrum - (22) Features Futurology: Computers will bring a new Golden Age - 2 pages (14-15) :Clive Sinclair gives his views on the future of the Western civilised world to a British Mensa symposium in Cambridge Tape Storage: Finding better ways of storing on tape - 2 pages (37-38) : Mike Salem considers the problems of keeping information on cassettes Competition Winner: MOS chip is used in winning EPROM blower contest - 2 pages (44-45) : The June competition for Spectrum and printer attracted a high standard of entries. The prize was awarded to a design which strikes good balance between hardware and software. Company Profile: Leading the way into new export markets - 2 pages (50-51) : Data-Assette entered the ZX-81 market via its tape business. It now sees its future tied closely to the Sinclair machine. Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Sinclairvoyance: Sinclair excuses run out - 1 page (5) Sinclair User Club - 2 pages (7-8) Letters - 1 pages (13) Starting from Scratch: A lifetime's obsession can easily be acquired - 1 page (25) : Come to the ZX-81 with a clear mind to make the best use of your new machine. Helpline: How ZX-81 sorts out different variables - Andrew Hewson - 2 pages (41-42) Mind Games: Taking the short route to success - 1 page (53) : Philip Joy looks at readers' chess games. Type-Ins Mine Fields, Ferry, Arithmetic Race, Math Maze, Fisherman, Battleships, Calendar, Bomb Disposal - 8 pages (27-34) Spectrum User News News Headlines - 1 page (iii) *Major link with Prestel promised early next year. *High hopes of end to delays *Converter for 16K RAM is launched Software Horizons - Psion - (vii) Spectrum Golf - R&R Software - (vii) Meteor Storm - Quicksilva - (vii) The Winged Avenger - Work Force - (vii) Features Letters - 1 page (v) Machine Code: Finding ways of making use of machine code on the Spectrum - 2 pages (x-xi) : Andrew Pennell looks at the architecture of Sinclair Research's new machine and finds there is much to interest the Zilog enthusiast as it is the first Z-80-based home computer with high-resolution graphics and colour. Helpline: Good reasons for upgrading - Andrew Hewson - 1 page (xvii) Graphics: Upgrading the Manual - 2 pages (xix-xx) : Christopher Leigh details attempts to improve Sinclair chess pieces. Type-Ins Alien Defence, Character Generator, Missile - 3 pages (xiv-xvi) Adverts Sinclair Supermart - 2 pages (57-58) Games *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 2 *'Mikro-Gen' - Spectrum: Master Chess, ZX81: ZX Bomber, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout, ZX Scramble, Sorcerer's Castle - page 12 *'DK'Tronics' - ZX81: Centipede, Space Invaders, Asteroids, Defender - page 19 *'New Generation Software' - Spectrum: Escape - page 22 *'Watson Software Services Ltd' - ZX81: Star Soccer - page 24 *'JRS Software' - Spectrum: Airport - Alien, ZX81: Battleships & Cruisers - page 24 *'J.K. Greye Software' - ZX81: 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 35 *'Microware' - Spectrum: Alien Command, Backgammon - page 35 *'Understanding Limited' - ZX-81: Awari - page 36 *'R&R Software' - ZX81: ZX81 Golf, Minefield, Bomber - page 39 *'Ventamatic Micro-Informatica' - ZX81: 3D Space Battle - page 39 *'The Software Farm' - ZX81: Gobblers, Asteroids - page 39 *'John Prince Software' - ZX81: Astro Invaders, Planet Defender - page 40 *'Abersoft' - ZX81, Spectrum: Adventure One, Mazeman, ZX81: Chess 1.4, Invaders - page 40 *'M.C. Lothlorien' - ZX81, Spectrum: Tyrant of Athens, Roman Empire, Samurai Warrior, ZX81: Peloponnesian War, Warlord - page 43 *'Addictive Games' - Spectrum, ZX81, ZX80, TRS-80 - Football Manager - page 48 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians, Adventure D: Espionage Island, Namtir Raiders, Gobbleman, Spectrum: Spectrum Chess - page 48 *'Docimodus' - ZX81, Spectrum: City - page 54 *'Moviedrome Video' - ZX81: The Tomb of Dracula - page 55 *'Silversoft' - ZX81: Space Invaders, Asteroids, Alien Dropout, Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, Games Pack 1, Muncher, Spectrum: Orbiter, Ground Attack - page 55 *'Digital Integration' - ZX81: Night Gunner, Fighter Pilot - page 56 *'Fuller Micro Systems' - Spectrum: Star Trek - page 60 *'Hewson Consultants' - ZX81: Pilot, Puckman, Space Intruders, Naval Blockade, Spectrum: Nightflite - page ii *'CCS' - ZX81, Spectrum: Autochef, Airline, Print Shop - page vi *'Bug-Byte' - Spectrum: Spectral Invaders - page viii *'Campbell Systems' - ZX81: Gulp II, Spectrum: Gulpman - page ix *'Hilderbay Ltd' - ZX81: Gold / Pick a Word - page xviii *'Electronic Pencil Company' - ZX81: ZX Asteroids - page xxi *'Quicksilva' - Spectrum: Space Intruders, Meteor Storm - page xxiv Magazines *Sinclair Programs - page 52 Other Credits Consultant Editor :Mike Johnston Production Editor :Harold Mayes Staff Writer :John Gilbert Design :Bill Scolding Editorial Director :John Sterlicchi Editorial/Production Assistant :Margaret Hawkins Contributors :Andrew Pennell, Christopher Leigh, Mike Salem, Andrew Hewson, Philip Joy External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Or if you would like it on a DVD try The Zzuperstore Other Issues Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews